Run the Heart
by that girl65
Summary: Love and drugs just confuse the heart. Punk!Quinn/Goth!Rachel Faberry!


AN: The idea of punk!Quinn/goth!Rachel has been plaguing me for a while...so here's my attempt. I hope you enjoy! I'm thinking of writing a lighter fic with punk!Quinn/goth!Rachel too but we'll see. Tell me what you think!

Hazel eyes pierced through the thick smoke that permeated through the room and found Rachel.

The look the pink haired girl was giving her made her sink further into the corner of the couch, her stomach warming under her gaze. She had seen this girl at other parties held in basements of people she didn't know but she always had some other girl attached to her. They would always make out against a wall or on a couch and then disappear somewhere. Rachel's stomach turned every time.

Except the one time it was that smart ass cheerleader and she wondered what she was doing at a party like this with people like her. A cheerleader didn't belong here. Not at a party with teenagers too hurt or jaded to care what was going on around them or what they put into their bodies.

Everyone here was hurting about something.

Everyone here was hiding from something.

The pink haired girl kept a protective arm around the cheerleader at all times and Rachel wondered what it would be like to have those slim fingers resting along her hipbone. But what she remembered the most was when the cheerleader tried to kiss her the pink girl she wouldn't let her. She would just give her a cheek and look at her sadly. When the cheerleader broke down the pink girl held her tight and let her cry into her shoulder.

Tonight the pink girl was sitting on the couch across from Rachel, a red cup in her hand and and some girl next to her talking closely in her ear. There was a small smirk on the girl's face and Rachel felt her heart beat faster. She wanted to look away but it was like those hazel pools had sucked her into a whirlpool she couldn't escape.

Someone had passed her a joint and she took a long drag, letting the smoke swirl in her lungs for a long time before adding the smoke to the dense amount that was already covering the room. Her head got light and if it was possible those hazel eyes got even brighter.

All Rachel could see through the smoke was those bright eyes and the wide knowing smile that graced those lips.

Their eyes never left one another's as the pink girl drained the last of whatever poison was in the cup. The girl on her side ran a hand up her thigh and to her crotch but the pink girl just picked her hand up and moved it away from her. The other girl didn't seem put off at all as her hand settled on the pink girl's stomach.

Something predatory ignited in Rachel's stomach when the pink girl's teeth bit at her own lip, pulling on the silver ring there. She pushed herself off the couch and slithered through the crowd of high, grinding teenagers who were too jaded to care that the girl with blue streaks was coming between them. Rachel felt like she was floating towards the mysterious girl whose wide smile and pink hair made her think of the Cheshire cat.

Rachel slowly sunk to the couch, placing a knee on either side of the pink girl's hips and tangling her hands through pink hair, pulling her close and making sure she wouldn't disappear without telling her how to get out of here. The couch was old and her legs all but disappeared into the soft cushions, her skirt fanning out around her to settle around them.

Without a second thought she pressed her lips to the pink girl's, her tongue almost immediately sliding into her mouth. She tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and something else Rachel couldn't pinpoint.

And it was perfect.

She vaguely registered the girl who was previously attached to the pink girl grumbling and moving off the couch but the way the other girl's smooth, strong tongue explored her mouth was the only thing that mattered right now.

She felt the other girl's hot hands running up her thighs, squeezing the tops before moving around and cupping her ass over her skirt, massaging the hot flesh under her fingers. Rachel moaned softly and ground her hips down into the slender girl's under her. The goth girl ran her hands through the pink girl's hair, trailing her hands down her neck and over her chest, squeezing her breasts with a giggle before coming to rest on her stomach.

The pink girl's teeth bit down on Rachel's bottom lip and she pulled it roughly. Rachel moaned loudly, her hands moving down to the front of the pink girl's pants before moving back up under her shirt, teasing along the defined abs.

She felt those hands slip under her skirt and grasp her bottom, causing her hips to buck forward into the pink girl's stomach.

Rachel pulled away, a smug smirk gracing the pink girl's swollen lips as she licked them.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked tangling her hands in pink hair once more.

"What do I look like?" the pink girl said, her voice low and smokey in a way that sent a thrill straight to Rachel's center.

"You look like the Chesire cat," Rachel answered, "Like a kitty. I'm going to call you Kitty, Kitty."

A beautifully arched eyebrow looked at her and she smiled, kissing the girl below her once more before the pink girl pulled away.

"Let's go somewhere else," she whispered hotly in the girl's ear, her hand moving through blue streaks. Rachel just nodded and allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd to the back yard.

The cold air bit at her skin and she shivered. She felt a a jacket slip around her shoulders and she looked back to see Kitty just look at her before tugging her around the corner of the house and pinning her against the wall.

Kitty smiled her Chesire cat smile and Rachel smile back. She traced her cheek with her finger, feeling the cold skin under her finger and marveling at how soft it was.

"You're gorgeous, Kitty," she said softly.

The other girl looked at her sharply but instead of retorting she covered Rachel's lips with hers, kissing her with tongue and teeth, fighting a war over something that she wasn't sure of. It felt like her hands were all over her body. She felt them moving along her flat stomach and up her sides and down her back and over her breasts and god it was heaven.

Rachel's mind was still cloudy and everything around them seemed to be a haze. The only thing she could feel was the hot lips on her neck. Licking, sucking, biting. Then Kitty's hands were roaming the front of Rachel's body, stopping at her breasts to squeeze and insisting on pinching and pulling every pleasurable feeling out of the goth girl's body that they could.

Her knees were practically weak in pleasure by the time a warm hand slid inside her panties and began to stroke her softly. When those fingers slid into her she mewled in pleasure, her head falling back and banging into the house in a way that would have been painful except for the endorphins and drugs flowing through her body.

Pleasure shot through her body with every thrust and twist and curl that those talented fingers performed inside of her. Everything was gone and nothing else mattered but the pink hair being pulled between her fingers and the way her body wrapped so deliciously around the pink girl.

She came undone under the stars, multicolored lights popping in front of her eyes as her body rocketed to the highest pleasure around the other girl's fingers, still moving inside of her. Rachel leaned against the house panting, grateful that Kitty was holding her up, front pressed to front. She was smirking, like usual. And it made Rachel shiver in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When she regained use of her limps, Rachel slipped a single finger into the waistband of Kitty's pants. The taller girl pulled away almost violently and pinned Rachel's offending hand above her head against the wall.

"You can't touch me," Kitty said kissing her softly.

"But I want to," Rachel whined. Kitty just shook her head and attacked her lips again, laying her down on the dewy grass and taking her under the stars, sending her shooting into them once more.

* * *

When Rachel woke up there was a horrid pounding in her head and a delicious throbbing between her legs. She looked around and saw nothing but a couple of plastic red cups tossed carelessly aside. Sitting up, she felt something slip down her torso and looked down to see the denim jacket that had graced Kitty's shoulders the night before. She smiled gently and held the jacket close, holding it to her nose and taking in the smell of cigarettes and honey.

Managing to slip into her house without waking her fathers and she slipped between the covers of her bed, pulling the jean jacket around her even tighter and pretending it was a certain pink haired girl she called Kitty.

* * *

At the next party, Rachel's back arched off the bed as she gripped tightly to the pink hair bobbing between her legs. She hadn't been in the party more than a half hour before Kitty had pulled her against her lithe body and began sucking on her neck.

Teeth grazed along her swollen bud and her body shook in an orgasm, every nerve in her body quivering like a note at a crescendo. She felt a hot mouth kissing a trail up her sensitive body, every muscle those lips touched quivering with overstimulation. A pair of soft, swollen lips captured her bottom lip and she let out a contented sigh, running her fingers through tangled pink hair. She ran her hands over the slender, pale neck and down to the waistband of Kitty's pants.

"Baby, let me make you feel good," Rachel breathed, pulling on the waistband and slipping two fingers into her pants. Kitty pulled away immediately, rolling off of Rachel and scooting back so her back was resting against the headboard. Rachel flushed at the rejection and felt suddenly exposed in just her skirt that was covering her haphazardly. So she took one of the pillows off the bed and put it over her chest as she scooted up to sit next to the other girl.

Kitty leaned over to dig through the pocket of her jacket that had been lost on the floor.

"I told you no touching," she said pulling out a pack of cigarettes, tapping one out and lighting it between her lips, "And I'm not your baby."

Kitty took a long drag and offered the pack to Rachel.

"You're not supposed to smoke in bed," Rachel said softly, still feeling chastised.

"You're not supposed to smoke period," Quinn said with a raise of her eyebrow, shaking the pack out towards the goth girl.

Rachel just sighed and took a cigarette, lighting it and handing the lighter to Quinn who threw it on top of her discarded shirt on the floor. The shorter girl just hugged the pillow tighter to her chest and stared at the wall, listening to the dull thudding of the bass coming from the party downstairs. She felt Kitty's eyes on her but he ignored her, smoking quietly.

"Hey," the pink haired girl said trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" Rachel responded, looking at her briefly.

She heard Kitty chuckle and felt a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Don't be mad, Rae."

Rachel looked at her, hazel eyes dilated and skin flushed, and she wondered what drugs she had in her tonight.

"You knew what you were getting into when this started," Kitty said putting out her cigarette and plucking Rachel's from between her fingers and put it out with her own, "Now come on, Rae."

Kitty pulled Rachel into her lap and she cursed that the girl was so strong and she was small enough to be brought into her arms even when she didn't want to. Her faced remained stone as Kitty brushed some hair from her face almost tenderly.

"Let me help you forget," Quinn said dropping kisses on a tan shoulder. Rachel wondered what she was trying to forget but when she felt a row of perfect teeth sinking into her shoulder all things flew from her mind and she moaned loudly.

She spun around and straddled the taller girl's lap and her fingers took no time in finding hot heat. Rachel grasped pink hair and began to move her hips against the fingers, gasping as they entered her. The slender fingers stilled inside her and Rachel began to move herself on them, Kitty's free hand on her hip as she moved while she sucked casually on the other girl's nipple.

"K-Kitty," Rachel gasped out, "What's your name?"

She removed her mouth from Rachel's breast with a pop and looked up at her, "I like it when you call me Kitty."

"But t-that's not your name."

"It's your name for me. I like it," Kitty said watching with dark eyes as the girl above her penetrated herself on her fingers.

Y-you're Kitty because y-you, oh! Mm, you look like t-the Chesire cat. It's not y-you're real name."

Kitty hushed her, "Ssh, baby, let's just forget. Let's forget together."

Kitty began to meet Rachel's hips, twisting inside of her with each thrust and the goth girl soon forgot what she was talking about. Because Kitty had called her baby. She clutched pink hair desperately, staring into the bright hazel eyes and wide knowing smile as she came undone and felt herself being led further down into the rabbit hole.

* * *

It was already going on midnight and Rachel had not seen Kitty at all. She had waded through the mass of high sweaty teenagers several times already and she hadn't gotten even a single glimpse of pink hair. Finally giving up, she sat on a chair in the corner of what she assumed was the living room and wondered what drink she was on. She had lost track after the third.

"Hey."

She looked up and saw the same cheerleader that Kitty had been with that one night sitting casually on the arm of the chair. Rachel blinked up at her in confusion.

"Hey."

The cheerleader offered her a cocky smile and Rachel felt something turn inside of her.

"My name is S. What's yours?" the cheerleader said running a finger up Rachel's arm. The goth girl blushed and wondered why this girl was so blatantly hitting on her. And why she wasn't giving her full name.

"Rachel."

"Rachel, what do you say, you and me go somewhere else?" the cheerleader asked licking her lips.

The goth girl stood up, standing closer to S and she said softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," S said with an intrigued frown.

"That girl you were with...with the pink hair..." Rachel trailed off, not exactly sure what she wanted to ask. There were so many things she wanted to know.

"Q?" the girl inquired before her eyes got wide, "Shit, you're Q's girl aren't you?"

Rachel's stomach warmed at the idea of being someone's 'girl'. Especially Kitty's. Before she could answer the pink haired girl in question came up and put her arm around the cheerleaders shoulders.

"Hey, San, I see you met Rae," Quinn said with a smirk, "I hope you're not trying to steal her."

Rachel smiled briefly before questioning whether she was talking about San or her.

"Not at all, Q," San said throwing a wink in the goth girl's direction. The cheerleader slid off the arm of the chair and patted Kitty's cheek softly before kissing the other one. She said something in her ear that Rachel couldn't hear and threw a glance back at her before walking away into the crowd.

Kitty waisted no time in taking her by the hand and pulling her out the back door to the backyard. Rachel barely had time to think before she was being pushed against the side of the house, lips immediately on hers. Rachel sighed, taking bunches of Kitty's shirt in her fist and pushing her away gently.

"She called you Q."

"What?"

"That girl, S or San or whatever...she called you Q."

She saw a light tinge appear on pale cheeks, "Yeah, so?"

"I'm assuming your name starts with a Q?"

"Good, do you want a medal or something?" Kitty sneered with a frown.

Rachel faltered a little but pulled a little on the other girl's shirt, "Now, now, Kitty, retract those claws. Can you blame me for wanting to know more about you?"

Letting out a sigh, Kitty looked down before looking into brown orbs and saying softly, "It's just sex."

Something broke inside Rachel but she answered carefully, "There's no such thing as just sex. Not for me."

Hazel eyes searched her face before she kissed Rachel gently and whispered against her lips, "Quinn. Q stands for Quinn."

* * *

"Quinn," Rachel said with a smile.

"Hm?" the other girl answered drunkenly.

"That's your name," Rachel said, tentatively snuggling in under the pink haired girl's chin in one of the rare nights that she was too drunk or high to bother leaving right after she made Rachel come.

"Mmhm," was the only reply.

Rachel sighed and connected lines between the freckles on a pale chest, a small smile gracing her lips as she whispered, "Quinn."

* * *

The tall boy was in the fetal position on the floor, clutching a bleeding and probably broken nose as Quinn stared down at him, her fist still clenched. A small circle of inebriated teenagers had formed around them, either trying to figure out what was going on or wondering when they could jump in.

"Don't ever touch my girl again, do you hear me, asshole?" she spat at the writing boy.

Rachel took a hold of the taller girl's bicep and pulled her away from the boy, "Come on, Kitty. Let's go."

Quinn allowed herself to be pulled away and Rachel pulled them behind the house. She picked up the offending hand and looked at the bruised knuckles.

"Oh, Quinn."

She kissed each knuckle tenderly, hearing the pink haired girl wince slightly.

"You called me your girl," Rachel said with a small smile. Quinn just looked away and remained silent, her face unreadable. Taking the hint, Rachel just nodded to herself and looked at her fist.

"Is it bad?" Rachel asked letting go of the hand and placing her own hands on either side of her face.

"Not the knuckles," Quinn said softly with a flutter of her eyes. Rachel wiped some pink hair from her face with a nod.

"Let me take care of you," Rachel whispered.

"No, Rae, I-"

"Ssh, Kitty," Rachel said pressing their foreheads together, "Let me take care of you."

Quinn let out a shaky sigh and she just gave her a single nod. Rachel tried to keep herself from smiling too widely as she placed a soft kiss on pink lips. Long pale fingers clasped around Rachel's hand and Quinn said almost too softly for Rachel to hear.

"Take me. I...I want to feel you."

Rachel tried to steady her own heartbeat and she nodded, kissing Quinn deeply. They laid on the grass, Rachel settling between Quinn's long legs. Rachel took her time and worshipped every part of the other girl's body with her mouth and her hands. She paused and looked at the tattoo along her ribs that read "Beth", feeling Quinn tense under her as she ran her fingers over it. Rachel didn't bother asking, she just kissed the lettering softly and moved on. She took extra care over every scar her lips could reach, pressing kisses over Quinn's heart over and over again as if she were trying to heal it of whatever sadness she couldn't seem to get rid of.

The feeling of Quinn pressing against her, of Quinn needing her was enough to make Rachel come undone with her under the night sky. As they came down, Quinn clutched at Rachel desperately, kissing any part of her she could reach. Rachel could feel the wetness of tears in her kisses and just held her tighter.

"Rach?" Quinn said softly after several minutes, "Are you awake?"

Rachel, her mind and tongue heavy with sleep, didn't answer. Quinn kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

Her heart broke for Quinn in that moment and she continued to pretend she was asleep. She heard another choked sob escape from the pink haired girl before her breath evened out in a pattern that Rachel knew meant she was sleeping. Only then did she use her finger and trace words over Quinn's heart.

_I love you too, Kitty_


End file.
